


Moments of Wonder

by erykah101



Series: A Series of Improbable Events [34]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erykah101/pseuds/erykah101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More scenes from a Donna Lyman Presidency. Happy moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments of Wonder

“Freeze! Put your hands on your heads!” The stern voice ordered.

Josh and Donna immediately did as they were told.

“I told you this was a bad idea.” Donna hissed.

“It wasn’t my idea!” Josh defended.

“I said I wonder what it’s like and perhaps we should go see. You said that we didn’t need to tell anyone.” She accused.

“It was still your idea.”

“A gun to our heads Josh!”

“Hey, shut up!” The Secret Service agent said. “Who are you and what’re you doing up here?”

“Look, I’m turn gonna around slowly and show you my face.” Josh said.

He turned around very slowly and started as little as he faced the reality that he was opposite a man with a gun.

“I’m Josh Lyman.” He said. The man was completely unmoved and it irked him. “I live here!”

The man’s hand went to his radio.

“For goodness sake!” Donna said. “I’m gonna turn around and you shine that light right in my face, okay?”

She turned around. The guy peered at her and did a double take. He lowered the gun.

“Sorry Madam President.” He said. “You understand, ma’am, no one’s supposed to be up on the roof.”

“We’ll just be here for a few minutes.” She said, with her most charming smile.

“That’s okay, Ma’am.” He said, totally falling for it, and retreated a short distance.

“That went well.” Josh said flippantly and Donna gave him a hard stare.

Then they both turned their attention to the view.

“Oh my.” Donna said.

“Yeah.” Josh said appreciatively.

Washington D.C. at night was laid out at their feet.

“Worth it?” Josh asked, putting an arm around her waist and drawing her closer.

“Totally.” She grinned.

\--

"It's fifteen.” Josh stated.

“It’s ten.” Donna replied.

“You’re completely and totally wro…” He stopped abruptly as he saw her face. She put her elbows on the desk in front of her, rested her chin on her hand and looked up at him. “…possibly I should go back and double check. You know, in a really through way that totally respects both your intelligence and your office.”

“Good idea.” She agreed.

Bonnie coughed from somewhere behind him. She was standing a short way into the office.

“Ma’am, the new British Ambassador is here.”

“Show him in Bonnie.” Donna got up from behind the desk and went to stand by Josh.

The young man who walked in was stunningly, jaw droppingly, mind blowingly handsome.

“Madam President.” He acknowledged in a cut glass English accent and with a small, formal bow. “Allow me to present myself. I am Edward Gregers, Earl of Ulster, and I convey warmest regards from his Royal Majesty towards yourself and the people of the United States of America.”

“Thank you Mister Ambassador.” Donna began, but then frowned. “Edward, Earl of Ulster?” She asked tentatively.

“Yes Ma’am.” He replied, and a small puzzled frown marred his perfect brow.

“I so should’ve waited.” She said softly.

“So!” Josh interjected forcefully, mostly to remind her of his presence. She started.

“Yes! Of course...”

They got on and performed the ceremony to formally recognise him as an ambassador. After a few more pleasantries, he left the office.

When they were alone again, Donna looked over at Josh and saw that there was a stiffness to his spine and a hard set to his features.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“Can you come through into my office?” He asked in reply.

She looked at him with a question on her face.

“We don’t do this in here.” He replied, stonily.

She nodded and led the way into his office. He closed both doors.

“What is it Josh?” She asked when he didn’t say anything.

He spun to face her.

“Are you unhappy that you settled for me?” He asked quietly.

She looked at him in amazement.

“What?”

“Come on, you were drooling all over him!” He exclaimed. “And I heard you say…”

She laughed incredulously.

“You’re laughing at me?” He demanded.

“Yes.” She replied. “Because you’re being ridiculous.”

She went over to him and took his hands.

“I didn’t settle for you.” She told him. “What on earth would make you think that?”

“He’s young and handsome, and has all his hair.”

She reached up to cup his face.

“But I love you. It’s only ever really been you.” She said sincerely and kissed him. He leant into the kiss, pulling her into his arms possessively. Even as she wrapped her arms around his neck, she leant back to look at him. “I don’t need young and handsome.” She said naughtily.

He tightened his hold on her and looked at her intently.

“I’m sure there should be retribution for that.” He murmured.

"Promises, promises…” She said as she used her arms to pull him closer and into a deep, passionate kiss.

\--

Josh knocked firmly on the closed door between his office and the Oval.

“Come in Josh.” He heard Donna call.

On opening it and going inside he was surprised when she was nowhere in sight. Frowning, he turned and looked around. Nope, no Donna.

“Madam President?” He called.

There was a thump and a quiet “ow” from the direction of the desk. A moment later her head appeared on the other side.

“What are you doing?” He asked, crossing over to the desk.

“Just… checking.” She said sheepishly, rubbing her head.

He was grinning as he extended a hand to help her up.

“It’s just a film you know.” He said. “There’s no secret treasure, and no secret President’s book.”

As she stood upright and drew level with him, she was smiling a knowing smile. She raised her eyebrows and inclined her head slightly. His confident smile faded.

“There’s a book?” He asked.

“I couldn’t possibly say.” She replied silkily.

“Oh come on.” He scoffed. “You’re not telling me there’s really a book?”

She turned to go.

“I can’t confirm or deny…”

He gently pulled her back.

“Are you messing with me?” He asked.

Her smile broadened.

“You’d have to become President to find out.” She replied.

“Did you set up this whole scenario just to mess with me?” His eyes had narrowed sceptically.

“Josh,” She began, sounding offended. “Would I do that?”

“Yes!” He exclaimed. “That’s exactly the sort of thing you’d do!”

“So you don’t want to know what I found under the desk then?” She asked with a straight face.

He gaped at her incredulously.

She started laughing.

“Got you.” She grinned.

“Donna!” He complained.

"And there's definitely no book.” She said.

He frowned at her again.

“Now is that still messing or..?”

"Time for dinner I think.” She replied brightly. “Come on." She took his hand and led him towards the door to the portico.

“Donna..?”

\--

“Dad!” Susan complained. “David’s stolen my toast.”

Donna, Josh and the kids were sat at the table in the kitchen in the Residence having breakfast.

“David, give Susan her toast back.” Josh told him.

“But dad, she stole my hash brown, I was just…” David stammered.

“Can we not have one nice family breakfast without everyone stealing everyone else’s food?” Donna protested.

She looked pointedly at Josh, who was in the process of drinking her orange juice. He guilty lowered it from his mouth and pushed back it back towards her. She grimaced and waved it back to him. He picked it up again and grinned.

“Look who’s talking,” He re-grouped. “If these were plates of fries, none of us would be safe from the marauding hands of mom.” He grinned at her.

“If these were plates of fries, then we’d have no leg to stand on for our Start Your Day with a Hearty Breakfast initiative.” She commented.

Susan rolled her eyes.

“That pun is so lame.” She said.

“Oh, you don’t think it’s a bit clever and witty?” Josh asked.

Susan gave him her ‘are you kidding me?’ look.

“I get what you were trying to go for.” She said. “But it fails on multiple levels. And, whilst it sounds good in principle, don’t you think it’s a bit nanny state to be telling people what they should be eating?”

Josh fixed his youngest child with a hard look.

“Have been watching Fox News again?” He demanded.

“Dad!”

“Susan! You know how I feel about Fox being on in this house!”

“But how will I ever learn if I only ever hear one side of the argument?” She complained.

“They’re not an argument; they’re the punchline to a bad joke.”

“You only say that because you’re hopelessly wedded to your liberal agenda.” She replied.

He looked at her in horror. She couldn’t maintain her straight face for long.

“Oh dad!” She exclaimed, grinning. “You make it too easy.”

Donna and David started laughing. Josh glared around the table at his laughing family, before giving in and laughing too. He shook his head in disbelief. Donna reached out for his hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. He looked at her and she gave him a loving smile.

“I love you dad.” Susan giggled.

“I love you too, devil child.” He replied, mock-glaring at her across the table.

\--

Lou and Edie said their goodnights and left the office.

“That’s it for the night then.” Josh sighed, closing his eyes and running a tired hand through his hair. He sank deeper into his seat.

“Apart from the two briefing books you have to read by the morning.” Donna commented.

He opened his eyes and looked lazily over at her. She was relaxed in her chair behind the desk. The soft hum of the plane’s engines was the only sound.

“Is that an order, Madam President?” He asked with a slow smile.

“Do I ever need to make it one?” She asked dryly.

“I can think of more interesting orders.” He replied.

“Oh,” She said with a wry smile. “We’ve reached that portion of the evening.”

“What portion?”

“The part where you slowly transition back to calling me by my name.”

“Heading towards the part when you end up screaming mine.” He smiled.

“On the plane?” She asked sceptically. “With these thin walls?”

He thought about that for a moment.

“Well let’s settle on you moaning it then.”

She snorted a laugh and shook her head.

“Bet you moan mine first.” She challenged.

He raised his eyebrows at her.

She stood up and walked over to him. He stayed exactly where he was watching her. Even after all these years, he still loved the fact that he was allowed to watch her. She hiked up her pencil skirt and straddled his lap. He didn’t raise his head from the headrest, just looked up at her.

“I’m enjoying this portion of the evening.” He said as he moved his hands to her hips.

“Shut up Josh.” She said tenderly as she moved in to kiss him.

He closed his eyes in anticipation but she changed direction at the last minute. Instead of his lips, she went for his throat. He let his head fall even further back as she kissed down to his collarbone.

“Mmmm, Donna.” He moaned.

She immediately lifted her head and he opened his eyes. He smiled.

“You know I win even if you give in without a fight, right?” She said.

"Fighting wasn't what I had mind." He replied.

He reached up and put his hand on the back of her neck to draw her back down to him.

“Donnatella.” He breathed softly just before their lips met.

\--

Josh took off his jacket and shoes and slipped into bed alongside Donna.

Cuddling up behind her, he drew her closely into his arms and buried his face against her neck.

“Mmmmm.” She sighed, waking from her light sleep and snuggling back towards him. “What time is it?” She asked.

"Just gone two." He replied.

“Ah, an early night.” She smiled sleepily. He chuckled. “Hang on.” She woke up properly and turned to face him. “You’re still dressed.”

“Yeah.” He breathed. “I’m gonna have to go back down in a minute.”

“Is there something wrong?” She asked, a concerned look appearing on her face. “Do I need to..?”

He grinned.

“We’re going to Mars.” He said, then shrugged. “Well, not us personally, but…”

"You got the funding worked out?" She demanded, the concern replaced by excitement.

“Yup.” He replied, his face splitting on a grin.

"Oh my god!" She reached out and pulled his face to hers for a kiss, then drew back at look him, wide eyed and grinning too. “We’re going to Mars!”

\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> The stories in the series should really be read in the order that they’re numbered because them being in the wrong chronological order is deliberate. However, if you want to keep the chronology straight, here’s the order. [Series Chronology](http://globaldominationenterprises.com/story_westwing_chronology.asp)


End file.
